A la vie A mon frere
by Hopeness
Summary: Une promesse. Celle d'une sœur et d'un frère ... et de la mort au milieu. OS


A la vie. A la mort. Entre mon frère et moi, on se l'est juré, on se l'est promis, c'est à la vie à la mort. Oui mais quand la mort vient pour l'un et pas pour l'autre on fait quoi ? Quand la mort ne veut pas de vous mais qu'elle le prend lui, on fait quoi ?

Rien.

On pleure.

Mon frère est un être complexe. Du moins pour moi. Il a une année de plus et il croit que parce qu'il a ces foutus 13 mois et 14 jours de plus que moi il peut faire la loi. Mon frère mange comme quatre. Il mange ma part et la sienne. La sienne parce qu'il a faim, la mienne parce que le voir manger me dégoute. Mon frère est grand. Mon frère est fort. Parfois il utilise cette force contre moi. Par exemple quand à quatre ans il me tirait par les cheveux pour me prendre ma poupée qu'il allait ensuite scalper avec un étrange plaisir. Souvent il utilise cette force pour moi. Pour me protéger, pour me rassurer. Mon frère sent toujours l'aftershave. Même quand il ne se rasait pas encore, parce qu'il croyait déjà être un homme. Mon frère il m'agace. Il dit tout comprendre aux filles, mais il ne me comprend même pas moi. Mon frère me crie dessus. Souvent. Les mots fusent. Les coups aussi parfois. Mon frère se croit intelligent, en fait c'est un gros nounours qui vit comme un homme de Neanderthal. Mon frère pense que sa sœur va rester vierge jusqu'à sa mort, et que mes enfants seront nés immaculés conception. Mon frère il dit toujours 'm'en fou' même quand il ne s'en fout pas. Mon frère, il faut un décodeur pour le comprendre. Mon frère n'est pas beau, même si toutes les filles disent qu'il est sexy, moi je sais qu'il est moche… pff qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvent ?

Mon frère raconte toujours des conneries. Mon frère me fait toujours rire. Mon frère reste les bras ballants complètement paniqué quand il me voit pleurer et il finit donc par me tendre une barre de chocolat fondue, de sa poche de jean. Je la prends toujours même si je sais que cette barre est surement périmée. Même si je sais qu'elle a survécu aux cours, aux entrainements, et à une dizaine de machine à laver. Mon frère lui ne pleure jamais. Mon frère il a horreur du shopping. Mon frère croit que j'ai un torse. Mon frère quand je m'énerve il éclate de rire et ca m'énerve encore plus. Mon frère il ne m'a jamais dit 'je t'aime'. Mon frère plus il grandit plus son cas empire. Mon frère ne comprend pas que l'on dépense autant en parfum, mais lui il dépense beaucoup pour ses baskets. Mon frère quand il arrive dans une pièce, on peut dire adieu au calme. Mon frère dit que Titanic est un film de fille, mais il l'a quand même vu trois fois.

Mon frère c'est pas mon héros. Je choisis Harry en héros. Mon frère il ne me raconte rien. Mon frère je ne lui raconte rien. Mon frère quand je l'appelle Ronald il devient tout rouge. Mon frère quand il est triste il ne le montre pas, alors il paraît toujours content. Mon frère a une année de plus que moi, alors on va peut être mourir en même temps.

Mon frère je l'aime. Je le lui ai dit une fois. C'était quand il m'avait acheté une barbe à papa sans que je ne lui demande. Je l'ai dit comme ca. J'espère qu'il le sait. Mon frère et moi on ne se comprend pas. On ne se ressemble pas. Mais parfois on se comprend pourtant plus qu'on ne le croit… enfin je crois....

Mon frère je le déteste. Je lui ai dit plein de fois. Quand il a 'cassé la gueule' aux trois garçons qui avaient osé m'inviter à une soirée. Quand il a renversé du café sur ma jupe préférée. Quand il a raconté à maman que j'avais embrassé Dean. Quand il m'a interdit de sortir avec Harry. Quand il a dit que j'étais tout sauf une fille. Quand il m'a interdit d'aller me battre. Quand il a lu mon journal intime. Plein de fois. J'espère aussi qu'il sait que si je le déteste c'est que dans le fond je l'aime aussi.

Puis mon frère, est décédé. C'est arrivé comme ça. Un jour il est arrivé les yeux à moitié fermé à la maison. Je n'étais pas là. Je suis montée dans ma chambre. Il était allongé sur mon lit. Il regardait les étoiles incandescentes collées au plafond. Je lui aie crié dessus, parce qu'il était entré sans mon autorisation (et il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute jamais eu cette autorisation). Il s'est levé. Il m'a juste ébouriffé les cheveux. Ça m'a agacé. Il a éclaté de rire. Il a soupiré. Il a dit 'ça va me manquer.' Je n'ai pas répondu. Il était bizarre.

Mon frère ce jour là à table, il tenait la main de la jolie Hermione. Ils semblaient tous les deux émus. Peut être allaient-ils se marier ? Ils avaient la même tête que le jour ou ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Finalement ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

'Je vais mourir.' C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu. Je n'ai pas suivit le reste de ses paroles. La maladie, les consultations, les avis, les traitements. Je voyais juste un homme qui me ressemblait, qui annonçait sa fin. Il n'a pas pleuré. Il a même fait deux ou trois blagues de mauvais gout. Il a posé le mot fin à son histoire comme une cerise sur une belle coupe de glace. Avec élégance et raffinement. Tout le contraire de ce à quoi il m'avait habitué.

Je n'ai pas pleuré. Pas devant lui. On était tous les deux gênés. On avait 22 et 23 ans. On était des adultes. On a agit en tant que tel. Bêtement donc, comme tous les grands. On a vécu les derniers mois, normalement. On s'est même disputé. On a rigolé. On n'a pas pleuré. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Une fois. Il était gauche. Maladroit. Comme si il n'avait jamais fait serré une fille dans ses bras de sa vie. Il m'a tapé sur l'épaule. Il est resté là. Un peu. Pas assez. Je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai faillit. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai mis mes bras autour de lui. On est resté comme ça. Au bout d'un moment on s'est éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il a haussé les épaules. 'C'était juste comme ca'. J'ai haussé des épaules. J'approuvais son excuse.

Un frère et une sœur c'est des non dits. Entre nous il y en a pleins. Je suis désolée. Je crois. En fait non. C'est mieux comme ca. Sinon ca n'aurait pas été nous n'est ce pas ?

Mon frère est parti. Il me manque. Tous les jours. Ça m'agace de n'avoir personne sur qui me défouler. Il n'y a personne qui se moque de moi. Il n'y a personne sur qui je vais prendre modèle sans l'avouer. Il y avait lui, mais il n'est plus.

Mon frère est parti. Comme ça. Il faisait beau, il en a profité pour dormir sous le bel arbre au centre de la cour de la maison. Il ne s'est pas réveillé. Il a toujours été un gros dormeur de toute façon.

Mon frère et moi c'est à la vie à la mort. Un jour on se retrouvera et je te ferai payer cher toutes ses années sans toi. D'ici là je cherche milles et une façon de me venger, pour que tu ne te moques pas de moi quand je le ferai… D'ici là je vis pour toi, parce que on avait promis à la mort, à la vie...

* * *

** _A la vie... A mon frere..._**


End file.
